Confessions
by cw2k
Summary: After a hot night at a strip club, Chris, Jade and Tanya spent the rest of the night in bed, but Tanya believed that he should be with Jade, considering they're married. Will Jade still accept Tanya despite her confession from her, or will it tear their new friendship apart? An extension of Love & War 3.


Confessions

A few hours later, Chris and Jade returned home a fer a amazing night at the strip club. He'll give Johnny Cage a call in the morning.

"So, baby, did you have a good time?" She asked.

"I did. You and Tanya were awesome."

"Well, you gave us both a reason to give you a private show. Come, baby. Our night is just starting."

They both went to bed, not realizing Tanya was laying there, naked.

"Tanya," Jade said, surprised.

"You know, Jade, I did not realize you two sleep naked."

"We're married, Tanya."

"I know. I figure I come here to see you two in action again."

"Is that so? Well, since you're naked and waiting for us, why don't we get started?"

Jade takes out a vibrator Chris bought for her. She strapped it on and got on top of Tanya.

"You were amazing tonight, Tanya. For that, let me reward you."

Tanya felt the vibrator go into her vagina.

"Jade..."

"Feel it, sweety. You'll love it."

Tanya moaned under her breath, closed her eyes as she can feel the vibrator stimulating her vaginal walls.

"Oh..."

"Ready, Tanya?"

"Yes... please... take me..."

Jade moved slowly into her. Tanya felt the vibrator going deep. Jade picked up the pace, giving Tanya the same powerful thrusts Chris gave her. Tanya moaned her name as Jade went deeper. Tanya wrapped her legs around Jade.

"Jade, I love you so much... keep going..."

Tanya couldn't stop moaning.

"You've earned this, baby," Jade said. "I'm taking your pussy and I'm gonna make you come so hard. Say my name, girl!"

"Jade..."

"Louder."

"JADE! AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm coming!"

Jade made good on her word and made Tanya scream her name as she orgasmed all over Jade's stomach, real hard. The orgasm made her breathe hard.

"Good girl."

Jade kissed her and took off the vibrator.

"Come, Chris. I think Tanya's ready."

Jade facesits Tanya.

"Now Tanya, I want you to have a taste. Slide that tongue in there. See if you can find my spot. Chris is gonna give it to you."

"I intend to."

Chris got top of Tanya while she searches for Jade's vaginal hot spot. He massaged Jade's breasts.

"Give it to her, Chris. She could use some of that sweet cock of yours.

He enters Tanya. She actually found Jade's hot spot.

"You found it."

"It wasn't so hard. Give it to me, Chris."

Tanya began assaulting Jade's sweet spot with her tongue while Chris pumped deep into her. Jade moaned loud when Tanya flicked her tongue like a snake (In other words, snaking her).

"Oh, Tanya. You're so good with that tongue!"

She is about to orgasm. The moment she's about to burst, she got off and squirted all over Tanya's body. She cleaned her up.

"Well done, Tanya. Give it to her good, baby. I'll be right back."

Chris continues going deep into Tanya.

"Oh, baby. Please don't stop..."

He pumped harder into her, caressing her thighs and licking her tits. Tanya was moaning loud. Chris was gonna blow. And he did by blasting his seed into her. They locked lips.

"I can never get enough of you, baby."

Jade came back after cleaning her vibrator. Tanya and Chris were liplocking.

"Hey, Tanya. You ever used a vibrator before?" Jade asked.

"No. I never thought..."

"I'll show you."

Tanya got up. Jade wrapped he vibrator strap around her waist. "And now, this ass needs a good thrashing. Just slide it in."

Tanya slid into Jade's ass carefully. She started going deep. Jade felt the stimulations with each thrust. She massaged her breasts as Chris slipped his tongue in her vagina. Tanya picked up the pace, while Jade facesits Chris in the 69 position, giving him a nice blowjob as he tongued deep. Tanya went faster. Jade was gonna have a amazing orgasm. She screamed as she exploded. Tanya stopped.

"Impressive, Tanya."

Tanya puts the vibrator down.

"Jade, can we talk?"

'Sure. I'll be right back, hun."

They went into the bathroom.

"Listen, Jade, I have a confession."

"What's going on?"

"Remember when I told you of my lovin' with Chris?"

"Yea."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?"

"When I rescued him from the Living Forest and treated his injuries, I... threw myself at him. I don't know if you two were together or not back then, but when I found out about you and Kitana giving him the business, I realized I wanted him for myself. That night, I knew I had him. The thing is, I got greedy, but then, we were talking about Edenia being rebuilt, and I knew that Chris would defeat Shao Kahn so our realm can rebuild."

"I remember the rebuilding thing, but why would you throw yourself at someone you hardly know?"

Tanya began breaking down. "I'm sorry, Jade. I got too greedy for my good. I just wanted him for myself."

"Chris and I weren't together at the time, Tanya. The first time I saw you with him in the Wastelands, I told you that if you ever hurt him, I would kill you. Some years later, you did, and I made you pay for it. Why are you telling me this now? You loved him before me, right?"

"Yes, but I screwed up. Then I learned you and Chris got married. Mileena brought me back, allowing me to kill you and win Chris back, but when you defeated me, you didn't lay the final blow. Instead you tasked me to go to Outworld and find Mileena. She was too weak to fight due to the lack of food."

"I see. Well, the first time I met him was at the tournament. Me and Kitana wanted to see what he was all about. A few days later, I visited him. He was looking at a photo of his wife and daughter. I could tell that wasn't a day that went by that he doesn't think about them. His loss became my gain, but I could tell he had feelings for me, but he wasn't able to tell me for 2 reasons: One, Kitana and I were working for Shao Kahn at the time. We had to keep what we did with Chris a secret. Surprisingly, the emperor had no knowledge of it. And two, we didn't see each again until we met at the Armory. Then again at the Wastelands. Scroll forth five years later, Tanya. Queen Sindel and I were searching for allies against the Dragon King. I found Chris, watching the massive explosion of Shang Tsung's palace. He witnessed Onaga's return."

"Was he alone?"

"Yes. We took him with us to find more allies. We then met up with Master Bo' Rai Cho and his protege, Li Mei. As we walked, what Li Mei reveled caught my interest. Your name was brought up, along with the fact that you betrayed him. Bo' Rai Cho believed afterward that me and Chris were compatible. He was a fool to believe that you loved him and used it against him, then I found out from him that you planned to kill me. That night, we settled in and then, knowing that you weren't good enough for him, I showed him a real woman loves her man."

"That is why I wanted to talk to you, Jade. I think he should be with you."

"Why?"

"I told you. I threw myself at him. I shouldn't have, considering that I would just hurt him like I did long ago."

"But Tanya, you showed that you can love him. Earlier tonight at the club, you definitely made him feel special again. It's true that he should be with me, but you're my best friend, Tanya, former nemesis of mine. I don't mind you being with him at all. I just think..."

"Jade..."

Jade began crying a little. Tanya held her close.

"I will always love Chris, Jade. I remember you telling me that if I wanted him inside me, he should touch me and I told you that he can touch me anywhere he wants. I just think that you're the one he should be with."

"I hope he understands, Tanya."

"We'll see."

They returned to bed and laid next to Chris side-by-side.

"Chris?" Jade woke him up.

"Hey."

"Tanya and I were talking, and she believed that I'm the one you should be with. I am your wife, hun. Tanya was just along for the ride."

"I enjoyed our love together, baby," said Tanya. "But Jade is right. There is a chance that I might end up hurting you again, and I don't want to do that. (Tearing up) You were so kind to me where everyone else loathes me. I used you, and I made you feel worthless. Jade is the only who truly loves you. I know we had our great times together, but I think it's best if we are just friends. I will always love you, Chris, don't think that you'll see me for the last time, because your love made me strong. It made me feel alive again. I fell for you the first time when I brought you to my camp to help with your injuries. I should never have fallen for you, knowing that I would hurt you. You believed that I've changed, and yet I found out that you and Jade were together. After Shao Kahn was defeated, I waited for you to come see me. It was three years later, and I found you in Earthrealm. You told me about the Netherrealm War and that you had gotten out of the hospital after being in a coma, which actually explained why I waited so long for you. And now, after a wonderful night at the club, I know now that you two really deserve each other. I was the one that greedy, but I'm so happy that you accepted me. You and Jade both. I love you both very much."

"Tanya," Chris held her close. "You and Jade are two of the most incredibly sexy ladies I ever had the privilege to know. And yes, I agree, Jade is the one for me. I'm sure you'll find someone to love you."

"No I won't."

"What about Rain, that purple ninja? He seems to have his eyes on you for some time. Don't you like him?"

"I do, but he's way into himself."

Jade explained further. "Rain only wants the Edenian throne so he can enslave us."

"Oh..."

Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Never mind, then."

"There was, however, a certain gunslinger from Earthrealm who works for Kotal Kahn."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he is one of the emperor's cronies. I doubt he'd be interested in me. All he cares about is money."

"Is there anyone that can show some interest?"asked Jade.

"I'm afraid not. Chris is the only one that does."

"I have a idea, Tanya. You're more than welcome to be a part of us. We both love you very much, and the fact that you did very well using the vibrator in my ass."

"I learned from the best. One thing, though."

"What?"

"I've yet to see you two do it. I know he feels good inside you."

"He does. Now that you mentioned it, let's give Tanya a reason why I love you so much."

They lip lock. She gets on top of him and took his penis into her vagina. Tanya examined closely at the entrance. He held her hips as she moved slowly, taking him deep. Jade loved him dearly. Chris agreed that they should be together. He gathered what Tanya explained to him and Jade assured her that the lovin' doesn't have to stop. Tanya felt relieved. Jade bounced slowly as he laid his right hand on Tanya's thigh. Tanya lip locked him, then went on massage Jade's breasts.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too, Tanya. If there's no one to love you, there's us. Remember that."

As they kissed, Chris slipped his finger into Tanya's vagina. She felt it. She was licking Jade's tits.

"He's fingering me..."

"You see? He still loves you. Facesit him, honey."

Tanya smiled at the idea and looks at him. She facesits him.

"Have a taste, baby."

He dove his tongue into Tanya. Jade bounced hard while kissing Tanya's neck and playing with her breasts. Tanya moved her hips, making sure his tongue can find the right spot. As soon as he found it, she moaned loud. "He found my spot!"

"Come, my beautiful Tanya. Come real good."

She's on the verge. She shot everywhere on him. She then laid back down, breathing hard. Chris got on top of Jade and pumped into her. He caressed her thighs as they lip lock. He went deep.

"I'm coming, baby."

"Show our sweet Tanya where you shoot your load."

Tanya looked at his member inside Jade. He stopped and shot his load inside her. The sight of seeing him shoot his seed into Jade made her touch her vagina. He did the same to Tanya, but she never actually saw him emptying himself into her. She looks at with narrowing eyes.

"So..."

She moves close to him.

"So that's how I felt your seed inside me."

She took it out and caressed it."All this time when we have sex, I figured it got inside me somehow." She smiled and said, "I enjoyed it.

After a whole night of love, he three fell asleep. Jade on his left and Tanya on his right. They cuddled onto him. Chris loved them both, but having a beautiful wife and a new best friend alongside him was something a man often fantasizes about, and he's got no reason to complain. Why would he though? Am I right? ;)


End file.
